Thomas's Orgins
by MCgThomas
Summary: This is how thomas came to sodor.


Narr.: The Year was 1915, May 13- a little tank engine arrived to start work on the North Western Railway on the Island of Sodor.

Originally, Thomas and his crew got mixed up due to the war, Instead of going back to London harbour, Thomas and his crew went to burrow in Furness, and crossed the Vicarstown bridge to Sodor. His crew wasn't sure and went to the station master's office. From there the station master phoned the Fat Director. The Fat Director responded to the station master of Vicarstown in a moment. A few minutes later the station master tells about Thomas and his crew to The Fat Director. The Fat Director phoned The manager and said if he could buy his number 170 (Thomas). The manager agrees and they both agree due to the war effort Thomas will be paid of completely paid of by Fat Director then phones The station master of Vicarstown and tells him all about it. Thomas' crew members also marry local girls and decide to be apart of the North Western Railway. Thomas dose become very excited but nervous about the War having not so much fun experiences with himself. Here are the tales of what happens.

Thomas went of to Knapford was the only one there in the sheds. Thomas felt most uncomfortable..

Edward spoke up: I here your here to help complete the North Western Railway and after that be are station pilot? asked the young but still wise Edward.

Thomas replied feebly :Yes, I think so..

Then Edward introduced him self: I'm Edward who are you? I'm usually called 170 but the other engines called me Tom.

Edward brightened up: How about I'll call you...

Narr. Before Edward finished Winston puffed into the sheds. With the Fat Director aboard .He stepped out.

TFD: Nice to meet you 170!

Thomas :Thank you, nice to meet you to:)

Weird silence...

TFD: clears throat.

Winston: Your suppose to call him sir!

Thomas: Ohhh.. I'm very pleased to meet you too sir!

TFD: I'm glad to meet you too! Now as you can see this is a railway that is being built so I expect you to make your self really useful also Edward will teach you what to do. but Your going to get a blue livery like Edward.

Then the Fat Director walked away after nearly falling over a wrench. The 3 engines laughed. Then out of no where a German aircraft Thomas jumped so badly that he ran straight into the back of the shed and crashed!

Thankfully the driver and fireman jumped clear.

Winston: Dear Lord Thomas are you alright!?

Thomas: I think so...

Edward was concerned about Thomas and his reaction with the war.

Edward: Thomas its alright I've seen this before happen o another engine I will help you..

Thomas only sighed at himself.

About an hour later TDF came to see what had happened. Before he raged Edward gave him the kind look.

TDF: I'll send you to the works to get repaired and Edward to get his boiler certificate checked .

Edward took Thomas away to the works.. At the works Edward let out Thomas' feelings about the war.

Thomas: Edward it's a awful, disgusting, such rude, painful outrages! Ridiculous Dirty trick to do! Why do people do this?!

Edward: It's the way God has it in stored things light or evil.

Edward: So do you feel better Thomas?

Intensive few moments pass until..

Thomas: YES! It feels much better Edward thank you!

Edward: Your welcome Thomas :) Your Welcome Thomas..

About a few weeks later Thomas comes home with Edward not horrified by the war... But gets a occasional surprise there and there.

Winston: Nice to see you to all better!

Edward: It sure is.

Thomas: You could say that again Edward :).

A few days later Edward was shunting some trucks in the yards for Thomas to take to Elsbridge to finish some of the sidings.

Edward: Alright Thomas your flat beds are ready.

Thomas snapped back.

Thomas: About time!

Edward was completely speechless!

Edward : Excuse me!?

"Well.. Said Thomas...

Before he finished Edward retorted.

Edward : Oh fine if you want to play that way..

Edward had seen this before happen to other engines. Before another word was said Thomas left.

When Thomas got to Elsbridge he was being reckless with the trucks.

Thomas: I can't believe Edward..

Before Thomas finished…

Thomas' Driver: O' LORD.. Look out! Jump!

Thomas: Hu?!

Thomas: Oh crap! Ahh...

Thomas: Great Lord what happened?

Workman: YOU CLUMSY Great Big Scowdral! We were just about to lay the sleepers!

Thomas: Whoops!

And the workman flounced of.. That evening Edward came to help.

Edward: well, well!

Thomas: (growls)

That night The Fat Director came to the shed..

TFD: Thomas! I'm not very pleased with you!

Thomas just looked down at his buffers.

TFD: When you return from the works I want you on shunting duties and maintenance train!

And the Fat Director walked away. Edward just grinned.

Thomas: Oh Shut the...

Before Thomas finished..

Neil: BOTH OF YOU! Shut up and get some sleep!...

When Thomas returned from the works he was shunting a train for Edward.

Edward: What a nice sea breeze driver.. Driver in deed.

Neil: look out! Edward realized that due to the recent rain the rails were slippery and he couldn't stop!

Edward: I can't stop!

Neil: O' Lord!

Edward and Neil had scraped back ends of each other.

Edward: that could've been worse!

Aye said Neil reluctantly after what just happened.

Thomas: Who's the clumsy one now! ;)

Edward: This was just a mishap you where you being a completely a idiot!

Thomas: Well at least I didn't almost destroy Neil!

For the next few weeks the engines kept arguing.

Edward: I'll let you know that your crew had to jump out off your cab at speeds of 50mph!

Thomas: why you...

Silence! Boomed the Fat Director! Thomas and Edward if were ever going to get this Railway done you too need to stop quarreling! For God Forbidden! Now Thomas tomorrow you'll need to double head a maintenance train with Edward. If this train doesn't depart in time the railway will use a great deal of money! Good night! And sort out that argument!

When the TFD was out of ear shot...

Thomas: good riddance I don't need your help thank you very much! You stupid piece of junk! Your a disgrace of your type!

Edward went to the back off the shed to sulk..

The next day Thomas went to the yards to collect the train. Edward came into the yards..

Thomas: What do you want!?

Edward: just want to see if you need help.

Thomas: No thank you!

Thomas: Come! ON! You lot!

Trucks: hold back! Hold back!

Thomas: OH! COME ON!GIT MOVING!

Edward: Thomas! THOMAS! STOP!

Thomas: Yes Edward!?

Thomas was annoyed already by the trucks

Edward: Please Thomas! Listen!

Thomas did so: I'm sorry for calling names and being horrid to you.

Edward: Well, You see back on the Furness Railway I was made fun of and called names. Worst of all I killed a person...

THOMAS WAS SPEECHLESS! How?!

Edward: Well back when I was first built I was taking a light goods train. Back then crossing gates where scarce... Anyways it was a winter day there was a man crossing the line. I was running fast that day when I saw him ..I slammed my brakes on hard but I but I...

Hit him… said Thomas now feeling sorry.

Edward: Yes by the time I stopped it was to late to save him.. I had to carry that stain on me all day until I got a wash down.

Thomas: That was something I had similar I always had accidents, derailed a lot and know one liked me.. Except 180 he was nice to me and William. Edward how about we leave our past and go to the future. Take in the horrible and wonderful.

Edward: Thomas those are some of the wisest words I ever heard...

Thomas: So will you help me?

Edward: of course Thomas isn't that a bit obvious?

About a couple months later the NWR is complete.

TFD: SPECIAL THX too The S&M the W&S The coffee pot engines and the most recent additions Winston, 1# Thomas and 2# Edward! I now declare the line from Tidmouth to Vicarstown opened for business! Alright Edward take the train away :)

Edward: I'm afraid not yet Sir.

TFD: WHY NEVER NOT?! The guard hasn't blown its whistle kind of important.

So those were Thomas' first few months on Sodor.

TheEnd.


End file.
